His Deepest Fears
by SuperAwesomeFan
Summary: Sonic the hedgehog, a hero of möbius, a great friend and... The guy who appeared out of the blue... When a trip goes wrong the Sonic Gang learn more than what they bargain for. While getting weird dream messages, he may lose trusts,friendships,and with frightening thoughts on top of an sad childhood who exactly is SONIC THE HEDGEHOG? "For starters...That's not my real name ..."
1. Chapter 1: The dream

SAF: I am soon sorry Sonic!

Sonic: For what? You didn't do anything wrong..right...?

SAF: we'll you see... I sorta am gonna give you some drama and-

Sonic: I do not accept your apology! Why is it always me?!

SAF: Your the star of the Show, Comic book and Video game!

Shadow: and it's _only human_...( sings that last part from 'Only Human' by Mandy Moore)

Silver: Well since nobody cares about doing it right now... **SAF DOESNT OWN US! WE BELONG TO SEGA! IF SHE OWNED US YOU WOULD NEVER EVER BE ABLE TO READ WHAT WE SPOKE BECUSE WE'd be dumb...**

SAF: you know Silver I think you have a _delivery again_... *lightly punches silver*

Shadow: *reads ahead*** wait... YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT WE'RE-**

SAF:SHUT-UP! SHUT. UP! WE HAVENT EVEN _GOT THERE YET!_

Sonic: we'll I guess there's no time like the present... Story start.

**OUR DEEPEST FEAR IS NOT THAT WE ARE INADEQUATE OUR DEEPEST FEAR IS THAT WE ARE POWERFUL BEYOND MEASURE.**

_All things have a meaning in life be it big or small..._

The blue chaos emerald: prayer and hope

The purple chaos emerald: Saddness

The red chaos emerald:Rage

The green chaos emerald: Hatred

The yellow chaos emerald: Joy

The cyan chaos emerald: Pleasure

The white chaos emerald: Wish and desire.

Prayer and hope: Sonic

Sadness: Darkspine Sonic

Rage: Dark Sonic

Hatred: Fleetway

Joy: Hyper Super Sonic

Pleasure: Super Sonic

Wish and Desire: Excalibur Sonic

_There was nothing around him not the usual running around dream no... There wasn't anything around him at all there was just the big black nothingness. Sonic noted that he was the only thing glowing in this dark area and he also noted he was floating... The he heard foot steps from the right side of him. He faced the direction but saw nothing._

"**_You were so ANGRY when you saw Cosmos and Chris face... What could he have done to them._**" _Came a serious voice The from the left side of him he still saw nothing_."**_You were so SAD when you watched Shara Die right in front of you._**" _Came an angry/ hurt voice Then from directly in front of him. He looked forward and still saw nothing but there was something unsettling about these voices_..

"**_You know deep down inside... You hate them... All of them... Every last person.. You don't even like Tails, Amy, Knuckles... You don't even like yourself! And yet they call you the hero? Your still not anyone important... You know it... How are your parents Sonic? When was the last time you saw them? Exactly... You don't care for them... They Died because of you!_**" _Came a maniac voice. Sonic took a staggered step back. Who were they? _

_The foot steps started to come into the light slowly showing his trademark shoes but different toned bodies... To the left was him... To the right was **H**im and there right in the front stood_ **_HIM_**... _All of them were him but not him exactly..._ "**Let us solve your problems... We know much more than you do when it comes to fighting... We can protect them, save them, Even destroy them... But not without you.**"_ Said the golden swirly eyed version of Sonic. "I... I know what your doing... But I don't get why? I'm not gonna allow you fuyd any control what so ever... Do you remember what happened last time?!" Sonic said to the three him's._

"**We thought you may say that...**" _Said the golden swirly one... As they grew feet bigger than Sonic, and were instantly covered in blood_. "**Your scared we'll kill them again?**"_ Said the yellow one_. **"You don't understand this power. We do.**" _Said the dark black furred on. The purple one with a white strip walked up to Sonic who fell to the floor in the dark area_. "**You BARELLY saved _her_... What will happen to _them_?**" _He asked as an image of all of Sonic's friend at a lush green park came to mind and even shadow was there._

_ The purple and white one put his hand on Sonic's shoulder and sai_d "**_Do you really want them to die?_**" _As soon as his hand moved from Sonic's shoulder all of them were dead, killed in the most brutal ways... All of them were there sprawled out on dead grass with a burning blood red sun in the back ground_... **_AND THEY WERE ALL ON TOP OF HIM_.**

Sonic sat up sweaty in his bed and scanned his bedroom. His breathing was erratic and he couldn't calm down... No they'd get him... And he'd be done for... Sonic looked at the window to his right and looked at the moon shining down on him.. It was all just a bad dream... Nothing wrong... He was still there and everyone was all right. They couldn't get to him now... He was awoke... He was safe... Right?

Sonic's breathing slowed down and he closed his eyes only to see the scary image again. He eyes shot open and Sonic was scared... Totally scared... You could see it in his eyes. He TRUELY **FEARED** what he'd dream even though he knew they were right he... He wasn't so sure on their intentions. Swallowing his fear he closed his eyes to dream only to once again see the image of his friends bloodied bodies... Hearing them ask him why... Finding out _he_ was their _perpetrator. _All along he was praying and trying really, really, _really_, hard to remember...

He was only dreaming.

Sonic:*rocks back and forth hugging his knees* there's no place like SEGA! there's no place like SEGA! there's no place like-

Shadow: SAF... I think you went a tad bit to far...

SAF:...so?...

Silver: um guys is Sonic supposed to be trying to end the story?

Shadow: what?!

SAF: **NO! I HAVENT EVEN ASKED THEM TO READ AND REVIE_Wwwwww_**

continue to next chapter to proceed this video...


	2. Chapter 2: Turn over

SAF:I just love this story

Shadow: how in the world are you gonna help out faker?... I think he's still traumatized...

Sonic: I'm working on the railroad all the dignity long day...

Silver: we'll I guess ill do it?..

SAF: NO! I WILL! **I DO NOT OWN ANY SONIC CHARACTERS OR POWER UPS OR ANYTHING TOTALLY AWESOME!** I OLNY ONE THE ONE TRUE GOD BECAUSE I AM A PART OF HIM AS HE OS ME!

Silver: no one cares...

Shadow so true so story start.

Sonic: Noooo!

It was a normal Day in möbius, Eggman was trying to take over the world and Sonic was there to stop him... normal. Yet there was nothing normal about the blu blur. You could tell by the way he ran. How he hesitated on his snide comments, but most of all you could tell by the way his eyes were...

Sonics eyes held hope, they showed an unique kind of optimism that only he possessed, but right now they showed that the hedgehog was frightened. They were glazed over revealing that he wasn't really in the moment but never the less there.

Of course Eggman couldn't see any of this. All he saw was a pesky rodent trying to get in his way. "I'll have you now!" He shouted while the blue blur dodged another missile attack from the egg/flower/Ferris wheel looking thingy.

Sonic ran around some more and then said "Ha! You should really try and build something more interesting! This is... What the _1143rd_ lame robot you've built this week?" Sonic asked and slowly cracked a smile. He was extremely tired and the voices in his head hadn't helped much through the night.

Eggman growled and pushed the red button that detached his little egomaniac or whatever seat into the sky allowing him to control it bove air. Sonic frowned, when was Eggman gonna learn that he wouldn't let him win? Sonic was about to charge the robot when the image appeared again... And they began to speak to him again...

Finally Tails had arrived to the battle ground. Sonic had a tendency to ditch him, leaving the twin tailed fox out of breath once he caught up. Tails breathing had gotten to a controllable level and so he lifted his head to notice Sonic frozen in place. Yes. Sonic the hedgehog, frozen in place.

And the worst part was that there was an eerie silence as Eggman's robot initiated its mechanical claws/ saws and went for Sonic. "**SONIC**!" Tails yelled as he gathered his strength to fly to now brothers rescue. Sonic slowly turned and faced Tails revealing a maniac like smile and swirly eyes that didn't match his blue color and then the machine **exploded**.

Tails closed his eyes as he was knocked to the ground and rolled some feet away. Tails opened one eye slowly and began to scan the area for his brother. There was a small fire on some parts of the debris but it wasn't enough to spread.

And right there on the ground, laying with one hand on his stomach the other stretched out, was Sonic. Tails wasted no time grabbing his brother and fleeing the area, oblivious to the missing doctor...

"_**SONIC**_... **Join us _Sonic_ ... Help us _Sonic_... _Sonic._ _Sonic_.-**"

"SONIC wake up!" Tails yelled. Sonic opened his eyes slowly to scared at what he may see, only to look to the left of him and be greeted by his little brother's face.

Sonic: I can't take it no more! *goes to the delete button*

SAF: no don't!

Sonic: Why not?!

SAF: because you have such a bright future!

Sonic:*moves away from button* R-really?

SAF: now shads! *shadow tackles sonic and ties him up*

Shadow: sorry faker but I can't allow you to end the story...

SAF: read and review please!

Silver: yeah because SAF is a lonely person and really wants to hear from you!

SAF: SILVER!


	3. Chapter 3: YOU HEAR ME!

SAF: I only now know that the last chapter was much to short but alas! I have redeemed myself!

Silver:so um... Where is Sonic and Shadow

SAF:... Sleeping... I decided that since these next few chapters May tube ruff they deserve their sleep.

Knuckles: you owe me after this

SAF: remember... I determine what happens to you...

Knuckles: *gulps* **SAF DOESNT OWN US!**

Silver: YEAH...**WE BELONG TO SEGA!****  
**

SAF: good job! Now story... Start!

"Are you all right?" Asked a sweet like voice Sonic looked to his right and saw Amy Rose. He sat up, noticing he was on a couch and that a few more people were there. "Wha?...I'm fine! Just kinda . From the last Eggman attack that's all." He said, wearily. There was a small him of sarcasm in his voice but no one acknowledged it.

Sonic the moment of silence to see who was all at Tails' workshop(because if it was his house they would have to excuse the... Mess...) there was Knuckles, Cream, Rouge, Shadow, and surprisingly even the Chaotix. Shadow being there was a surprise but... What all could Sonic say? Let's see 'Why the heck are you here?!' Or maybe 'out of all the people I didn't imagine to see you!' Or... Better yet 'Wow Shads I didn't know you cared!'

Non-the less, Sonics thoughts were interrupted by Knuckles glaring at him closely. "You sure Sonic?... You don't seem ok.." He said. And that's when he noticed how wide-eyed some of them were. Only Shadow and Espio had a straight face but even they glared intently at him like he was a bomb waiting to explode.

Sonic was slightly confused by the faces his friends were giving him. "What makes you say that?" He asked suspiciously. "Well you weren't just sleeping you were mumbling something... Like... 'No... I won't join you... You can't make me... No..' And then tails woke you up. I don't necessarily call that_ all right_." Knuckles said eyeing his blue furred friend. Sonic thought for a moment when he suddenly remembered the dream.

He froze thinking back on how _they_ killed his friends... How **_he-_ **"Sonic?..." sonic looked at Vector remembering that was just a dream. "You zoned out on us for a second..." He finished. Sonic shook his head, yawned/stretched his arms and stood up off the couch. " you know what guys..? I've been really tired lately so I guess it's best for me to go get some zzz's." Sonic said as he made his way for the door only to be blocked by Knuckles and Espio.

"Sorry Sonic..." Knuckles said as he pointed at Tails. "Yeah... you see... This week I think it would be cool if we all... You know... Went on Vacation." Tails said while looking at Sonic give him the '**ARE YOU INSANE?!**' glare. "Tails, Who knows what Eggman will do if we go on vacation! Do you really wanna give him a week to find a new way to kill us?!" Sonic asked his little bro. "Just hear him out, Sonic. We know more than anyone you need a vacation." Espio replied.

"But what if-" "Don't worry the Chaotix can handle whatever Eggman dishes out!" Charmy said while he gave Sonic a confident smirk."Well I don't want to to on Vacation! I have... a lot of things to... Think about." Sonicsaid getting annoyed. Ironic,huh? "And that's Exactly the reason why We're here." Knuckles replied while sonic gave him the death glare. Amy walked up in front of Sonic and said "Stress on someone like you won't do you any good, Sonic... You really should rest." Sonic looked at Amy and pretended to think about it..

"You know... That sounds like a... Like a Bad idea! I don't want to go! And I'm not going!" Sonic said as he looked away from Amy and started looking for an escape route. Amy pushed sonic to the ground pulled out her piko piko hammer and said "LISTEN, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! YOU _ARE_ GOING ON THIS VACATION BECAUSE YOU _WILL_ SPEND TIME WITH ME AND RELAX! _YOU GOT THAT_?!" Sonic looked at her wide-eyed for a moment then slowly shook his head 'yes' whitch made Amy smile and say "Good! We leave first thing tomorrow!" She said as her and the others left.

Shadow smirked at Sonic's submissiveness, but was a tad ONLY a tad bit concerned for his blue rival... He left the house last seeing as Rouge wanted to take him someplace and he wanted to savor his last moments of told Tails bye saying that he going to visit knuckles. He actually made a detour and went to a lake that was out in the open. He payed back on the blue grass and closed his eyes.

_Water... He was under thousand of feet of it and now he was almost out of breath. He then was moved to the dark area again butt still couldn't breath. Then THEY showed up and walked closer to him while he was desperately trying to reach air. They beat him and clawed him yet he was still falling down and unable to move. The black one grabbed his left arm, the dark purple and white one grabbed his right and pulled in separate directions. _

_The gold one put his hand on Sonic's stomach and the touched area was burning instantly. Sonic tried to hold in all the pain he was feeling but to no avail. He moved his hands and THEY got inside of him, through his mouth and down his throat. Sonic eyes widened his eyes as his irises were lost and eyes began to glow a stunning white._ "**We ARE you!**" _  
_

Sonic woke up gasping and looked into the lake he was at... What was going on? He looked up at the stars hoping to get n answer but nothing came to him... One thing for sure though... He wasn't about to sleep anytime soon...

Silver: I see why you let him rest...

SAF: too bad he won't be resting anymore!

Sonic:I... Really... A-am... M*yawns* ad that you do me so mean...

Knuckles: lighten up Sonic look on the bright side...

Sonic:... Well?

Knuckles: I don't know. When you find the bright side look at it!

SAF: find the bright side and READ AND REVIEW!

Sonic: OR FIND A WAY TO SAVE ME!

SAF: hehehe... Don't worry Sonic... You'll be saved... Soon enough...


	4. Chapter 4: The start of problems

SAF: man I sure miss the guys...

SAF( posing as sonic): Why? We're right here!

SAF( posing as shadow): agreed. We are perfectly fine.

SAF(posing as silver): yeah and I was wondering can I do the disclaimer?

SAF(posing as sonic): NO! Me!

SAF(posing as shadow): NO!ME!

SAF(Posing as silver): I ASKED FIRST!

SAF: (feeling all high and mighty) hohoho! My my what a rowdy bunch we have here! But alas... I shall be doing it... **I, SAF, DONT OWN THE SONIC CHARACTERS! I own my name though!**

SAF(posing as shadow): that is sort of logical-

SAF: FORGET IT! IT ISNT THE SAM WITH THE GUYS HERE!... Dumb story... Start...

Sonic waited a little longer and then went back to Tails place, only to find the kitsune asleep on the couch. He smirked at the kitsune's childish action like he was waiting for something... _or someone_... And sonic felt a small pang of guilt... The kit must've been waiting for him. Sonic looked down at the slumbering body and was about to pick up his little brother and carry him to his bedroom when he heard footsteps. He looked up and noticed Knuckles come into the living room area arms crossed, and boy did he look angry.

"Where were you?" Knuckles asked casually. "Depends... At what exact second do you mean?" Sonic asked outing a hand to his chin and pretending to think of all the narrowed his eyes and took a step closer to the couch. "You know what I mean, Sonic." "Uh... No... No I can't say I do..." Sonic said giving an agitated look on his face.

"Sonic... Don't lie to me. We've been buddies for a while and not once have I known you to lie-" "Well.." "Without a reasonable cause. Tails waited half of the night for you! And you lie and say you on the island!" Sonic didn't change his annoyed/ agitated look, but he did feel bad about Tails waiting for him. "Tell me where did you go!" " I don't see why I should tell you." "Because I'm your friend, Sonic! And you had us worried!" Sonic crossed his arms and looked away.

"Look Knux, it's not like I don't care... It's just that... Aren't you taking this a bit to seriously? I mean... Me going out for a run and suddenly changing my destination isn't unusual." Knuckles sighed in somewhat fustration. "The chaos emeralds... They've been acting... Funny as well..." Knuckles said with his eyes closed. Sonic eyes widened a bit... Could **THEY **have something to do with this?

Sonic looked down at his feet. Did they really want him so badly? Sonic turned back to Knuckles and sighed. "Look just don't tell Tails..." Sonic said and knuckles nodded his head in agreement looking intently at the hedgehog. "I think I... I think I... I'm starting to... Like... Amy." Sonic said blushing. Knuckles looked at the hedgehog in shock..

... Right before he burst out laughing. "I knew it! You two were bound to be together!" He shouted which resulted in Sonic telling him to 'Shh' frantically while pointing at the fox still on the got quiet but still smirked grandly. "Well I'll be on my way. We got some trip in store for us!" Knuckles said as he let himself out.

Sonic sighed in relief. Thank goodness he managed to avoid that situation! He picked up his brother and put him in his bedroom without much hassle. Once that was done, sonic went back into the living room and sat himself down on the couch, to bad he had to lie to knuckles... Something about his dream felt... Scary though... It was to much for sonic to really understand but he just knew there was something bad about his dream.

Not knowing what else to do Sonic closed his eyes and sighed, deciding to focus on memories of previous (GOOD) dreams...

Knuckles on the other hand was busy. the chaos emeralds, and their users, could sense a problem and Knuckles knew the emeralds couldn't be wrong when they said that sonic was the problem. They were never wrong before... but there was something that unnerved our echidna friend... And that was the well known fact that Sonic kept his promises... He stayed true to his word...

So what exactly would drive Sonic to lie to his own friend?

SAF: read and review... Luckily the guy isn't back yet... He went to go make sandwiches... Or something... SHADOW, SONIC, SILVER... COME BACK!


	5. Chapter 5: Knuckles finds out!

_SAF:_ I'm in the middle of a tornado warning...matter ninety days if I donor come back I give my story to the first person to review... I have Sonic and Shadow trying to find the true score of the tornado... Story start, for I don't own theses characters and don't have time to write them my dying wish...

_Sonic was running through a field. The __sun setting and the flowers swaying in the wind beautifully, feeling totally at peace... That was until the sun disappeared dramatically and the moon eerily crept up into the sky and suddenly Sonic had an urgent feeling to run. Now Sonic wasn't running because he was happy, Because he wanted to win a race, or he just needed to move. No that wasn't why he was running. Sonic was running because..._

_..He had to._

_ Sonic made a sharp turn to the right and ran straight in to the forest. Lighting crackled in the night sky and the rain poured down lightly, but didn't catch our heroes was frantically looking over his shoulders for any figure of someone following him. Sonic was uneasy and while he was looking behind him he ran into something, falling on his butt. _

_"We know your every move..." Said the dark version of Sonic as The blue blur quickly got to his feet and ran in the other direction. after a short while, he __tripped over something and slid on his stomach, stopping in front of a pair of sneakers that were much like his own. That's when he noticed it was raining, hard And he was covered with mud, especially on the soul of his shoes. "We know your every thought..." Said the dark with white stripe one. The dark one was beside the other version of himself and he said "There's no where for you to run, Sonic..."_

_Sonic slid away from them backwards and turned around and left as fast as he could. He continued running but abruptly came to a stop. Sonic found himself looking at his own reflection...in a large body of ...water. Sonic took a nervous step back. No... No no no no no! He was trapped!_

_Sonic's breathing sped up. Was it over? Would they get him? What would they do? Sonic turned around to find a different route of escape only to come nose to nose with the golden/swirly eyed one. "There's no where for you to hide..." He said to the blur as he picked him up by throat. The other two appeared beside the golden one who currently was choking Sonic. _

_"There is no way you-" the dark one said. "can stop all of this-" the dark with a white stipe said. "darkness you have deep inside." The golden/ swirly eyed one said as they dropped Sonic into the vast body of water. Suddenly... He couldn't swim... Then he couldn't breathe... Then he was sinking slowly and then..._

Sonic opened his eyes slowly to find himself in the same position on the couch. He quickly got off the bed and ran to his house and packed a few of his belongings. Dang... Today was the day. Today was the moment that they go on this lame field trip.

Everyone, besides the Chaotix, where out back, behind tails workshop, waiting to board the newly built plane that would take them to an island. Tails was already there giving orders and telling some of the others where to put their bags and what not.

Seeing as he was unnoticed, Sonic turned around to leave but was stopped when a certain echidna called out to him. "Yo, Sonic! Where you going?" Knuckles asked. Sonic said... He _**really**_wasn't in the mood to kid around... Or be kid around with. Sonic stopped walking and slowly turned around and faced the echidna. '_Jerk' _he thought as knuckles ran over to where he was standing.

"Your not about to chicken our on us are ya?" Knuckles asked light heartedly. Sonic sighed and put on a smile. "Nah, just going to get me bag that's all. I'd really be worrying about that rock-" "_Emerald_." "-of yours. Imagine if Charmy accidentally bumped into it when he was doing the cha-cha or something." Sonic replied teasingly. Knuckles laughed sarcastically. "Haha... Well I might as we'll join you." "...Why?..." Sonic asked.

What was it the echidna wanted now?

Knuckles looked Sonic in the eye. "We need to talk." "Look Knux, if it's about Tails I-" "No Sonic," Knuckles shook his head no, eyes locked with Sonic's. "It's more important." Sonic was hesitant but if he didn't act all happy to lucky the gig would be up and he would, most likely, be pressured to tell what was bothering him... But could they handle it?

Sonic reluctantly nodded his head and followed Knuckles inside the house. "What is it you want to-" "Look at me Sonic." Knuckles instructed. "Wha-" "Look at me in my eyes and tell me your not hiding anything." Knuckles said. Sonic looked knuckles in the eyes but felt uneasy as he was trying to form the words.

"I'm not hiding anything..." Sonic said nervous. Knuckles looked him in the eyes and nodded. "Okay Sonic..." Knuckles said as he closed his eyes, crossed his arms and looked down. Sonic felt relieved and went to pick up his bag by the sofa. When he was about to grab the handle Knuckles said ".uoy raiL" and Sonic froze.

He grabbed his stomach and grunted in pain as he fell to the floor. Knuckles rushed over to his friend and grabbed his bag using it as a pillow for the blue hero. Knuckles looked at Sonic's stomach and was surprised to see it glowing orang. In an odd pattern... Knuckles looked at Sonic and frowned.

Why didn't Sonic tell him before? Knuckles looked at Sonic who was scowling and cringing at the same time. ".noitcellocer oN" he said and watched as Sonic closed his eyes.. Knuckles knew Sonic was hiding something but what could cause those marks on him?

SAF: read and review for this May be the last time I hear of you lovely reviewers...


	6. Chapter 6: Just to add on top of things

SAF: it's just me seeing as Silver, Shadow, and sonic are now in the story...

Metal Sonic: I will help out.

SAF: you know it's okay-

Metal Sonic: *points lasers, chainsaw, gun, bazooka, knife, taser, flamethrower , and etc at SAF*

SAF *Sweats* you know what? Let's add you in how about you do the disclaimer?

Metal Sonic:**SAF DOES NOT OWN US, SONIC CHARACTERS. WE BELONG TO SEGA...**and DOCTOR ROBOTNIK

SAF: the ladder is not true but... Story start.

* * *

Sonic woke up later to find himself on a plane. Wait wasn't he doing something...?... Nah. He looked to his right to find that he was, surprisingly sitting by Knuckles, and he was sitting by Shadow. To his left were the girls: Amy was closet to the aisle like Sonic. Rouge was in the middle and Blaze was by the window.

A row ahead of him was Silver, the and behind the girls was the master emerald or at least a monitor that showed it. PSonic leaned over to Knuncles an whispered "Weren't they supposed to be at the floating island? And won't your island fall from the sky?" Sonic asked.

Knuckles smiled. "The Chaotix are at the floating island, and that's just a video of this emerald from the island so we can stay in contact if need be." Sonic gave Knuckles a confused expression. The Chaotix were a row ahead of them so how could they be at the floating island?

Sonic was about to voice his opinion when Tails voice echoed over the intercom. "Hey everybody! Thank you for flying TAILs FLYght. Will you please fasten your seatbelts, we are about to go." everyone did as they were told and waited... 3 minutes had passed and they were finally in the air. Sonic looked at his shoes completely bored.

"Hey, Sonic!" Amy said looking at her soulmate. "I was thinking maybe when we get to the islandwe could-" Sonic zoned ou. On her. He felt as if there was something he was forgetting... Then it hit him. He remembered why he didn't want to go on this trip.

_They_ were growing stronger... And _They_ wanted control... _They_ wanted to turn him into a _**monster**_ and... And... What happened to get him on the ship? Wasnt he about to- "SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! ARE YOU LISTENING?" Amy asked Sonic angrily. "Yeah, yeah. Sure." Amy squealed in delight and started to mumble to herself.

What did he just agree to?

"Are you crazy?" Knuckles asked Sonic earning a confused look from the blur. "You weren't listening..." "I was!" "Oh really? Then what did she say you and her were going to do?" "... Something about chilli-dogs right?" Sonic asked. Knuckles face palmed himself. "You're a dead man..." He said.

...Three days... they were on this plane for THREE ENTIRE DAYS! "I can't take it anymore! We gotta land, now! We've been up here far to long!" Sonic said annoyed. Knuckles shook his head at Sonic's outburst. "Sonic... It's only been 12minutes." Knuckles said receiving an agitated look.

12minutes? 12 MINUTES?! That's still three whole days Sonic's time! What's 12 divded by how many times sonic eats a day? Three... Thus proving Sonic to be correct! "I'm gonna do something about this!" Sonic said getting out of his seat and walking to the door where the pilot was.

* * *

Silver shifted in his seat, his eyes following Sonic as he went up to the pilots door. "Yo, Tails! Open up!" The blue hedgehog said. The door opened and Sonic walked right in. Silver took a shakes breath and looked over at Blaze. She nodded her head, understanding Silver's uneasiness.

Silver looked back at the door. If he caught som much as a little feeling of danger he was gonna barge right into that room and put an end to _Them_. Silver knew, however, that if he did interfere to much on this time period his future my be even more ruined.

* * *

_ELSEWHERE..._

_The city was in flames. Fire every where. The smell of dried up blood was the only scent anyone could remember because all those who knew otherwise were dead. Every one in the world knew about the three H' s. The three hedgehogs who were powerful enough to best Sonic the hedgehog._

_A golden blur flew by a falling building in search of someone. But..._

_He knew he was gone. The problem was he didn't know where... If that hedgehog did stop the events that happened on that island... Everything would be ruined. He had to return there. He had to awaken himself before his old self died. "Do you think he will stay true to what he said?" Asked a dark hedgehog._

_ "He might. We will need to return no matter, even if he doesn't go back there." Replied another hedgehog who was purple with two white strips down the middle of his head. "Well? Let's get going..l've longed to get my hands.. dirty." Replied a golden hedgehog with red swirls in his eye._

_ The golden hedgehog walked passed the remains of a forest along with a park. He stopped over a dead body of a young female and a brown mobian. He looked like he was holding his breath but was actually focusing Chaos-Energy. Without saying a word a a portal appeared._

_the hedgehog turned to his two comrades. "Shall we go pay Sonic a visit?" He asked as the other two gave an equally evil face to answer his question._

* * *

Sonic grabbed his stomach. It had started hurting ever since he stepped inside the room. "Hey Sonic." Tails said before noticing Sonic holding his stomach, slowly clutching it. "Are you...alright?" Tails asked his big brother. _  
_

Forgetting that he wasn't alone, Sonic immediately stopped holding on to his stomach and smiled at his little brother. "Sort a... How long do we got till we arrive?" Sonic asked taking a seat in the co-pilots spot. "Not long. Probably about... 35 more minutes." "TAILS! That's a long time!" Sonic practically yelled.

"Well Sonic technically we actually have a few more hours..We'll be there early tomorrow." Tails said trying to show his brother the silver lining. Sonic looked surprised/ nervous. "Then what was the thirty fire for?" He asked annoyed.

"The amount of time it'll take is to reach the halfway point..." Tails replied slowly. Sonic narrowed his eyes angrily. This is why he like to run. "Bye Tails" "Bye Sonic" Tails replied. Sonic returned to his seat annoyed.

He noticed everyone besides Knuckles, Shadow and Silver, asleep and decided he should rest to. He closed his eyes forgetting how scary his last few nights had been.

SONIC's Dream part1

_He was sitting on the ground, body facing THEM. yet they seemed more interested at his stomach then him, himself. "We have a warning for you." Said the dark one to his stomach. Sonic's stomach glowed orange in response to the dark one's statement and Sonic grabbed his stomach in pain. _

_There is a time traveler here. He has come to stop you all from awakening. We know that you are able to handle him, yet we're coming to give you further assistance on him and..." the purple with white strip hedgehog looked at Sonic. "Sonic." He said. The Golden one with the red swirls looked at Sonic and said " I can't wait to toy around with you... This will he better than last time." _

_Sonic got this big strong feeling in his body. His heart was hurting, and beating faster. He was starting not to be able to breathe as the figures disappeared. Sonic grabbed his Stomach in pain but tried to hold in his yell. _

_Sonic saw these wearied carvings on his stomach and... He remembered... Know he remembered the dream... He remembered that Knuckles knew... Maybe he could tell Knuckles,but..._

_What if he tried to kill him? Sonic should be willing to die to save the world... Bit was he willing to die for THEM. the things inside of him? What if they tortured him even after death? What if him dieing only set them free? "Sonic" said a voice. _

_It was the kindest voice yet._

_And it was his own._

_Sonic saw himself looking at Super Sonic. "Sonic even though you have Darkness inside of you, you will male it through this." Super Sonic said. ''But I'm... I don't want them to hurt my friends... Nor anyone... I don't want them to feel these feelings I feel. I don't know what I should do...' Sonic thought. Super Sonic chuckled. "That's easy. Just admit the problem that your truly facing, and everything will turn out fine, you'll see." Said Super Sonic as he faded away._

_Sonic wasn't so sure as to what he meant. Tired of sitting, sonic went to push himself up of the ground only to feel something stab him through the chest. He looked down to see a claw like hand. He looked over his Shoulder to see the black hedgehog, holding his hand through his chest. Sonic'a heart beat slowly spread up as the golden hedgehog gave him a big toothy smile and opened his mouth to eat him._

* * *

Sonic's eyes snapped opened and he breathed shaky breaths. Shadow and Knuckles, along with silver had went to sleep. Sonic just looked at the front of the seat and looked up at the roof, unaware that the three had witnessed Sonic's erratic breathing, and sweating...

* * *

SAF: so tell me how you like it so far! Hope to read the lovely reviews and uh... Uh... Stop pointing that at me...

Metal Sonic: what? The knife? Or the gun? I thought you were gonna end the story.

SAF: well sort of BUT! Im asking the readers to review and then I say bye like this- BYE GUYS SEE YA SOON!- see?

Metal Sonic: bye. You all better review. I know how to look you up and hint you down and... Finish you.

SAF: was that a threat?

Metal Sonic: *leaves*

SAF: please review! I don't want you guys to get hurt !


	7. Chapter 7: ButHOW!

*SAF wakes up and realizes she missed an entire 3weeks of school...*

SAF: hurrah! Tomorrow's the last day of school.

Metal Sonic: yay.

SAF: NOOOOOO! Tomorrow'a the last day of school!

Metal Sonic: yay?

SAF: no yay! I won't get to keep my ipad! And I've been using it for these stories!

Metal Sonic: boo?

SAF: no boo! I don't want to stay in school Much longer than necessary!

Metal Sonic: and this is the reason why **SAF DOESNT OWN THE SONIC CHARACTERS. WE BELONG TO SEGA.** because she' to. Indecisive..

SAF: am not!... Ok maybe at times... Alright a little... Well-

Metal Sonic: Story Start.

SAF:wait-

* * *

The plane was finally coming to a landing... Everyone on board the TAILs FLYght was awoke, stretching their muscles from a good nights sleep. Everyone except Sonic. After he had tried to sleep after his bizarre dream he only dreamt of the same thing over and over and over again.

Was he to expect something from the dreams...? Did they mean anything? Were they...a warning... "Sonic?" Asked Knuckles waking Sonic from his mid-day thoughts. "Uh you know we can leave right...?" He said to the blur. "Why about the halfway point...?" Sonic asked.

"We passed that hours ago. Remember?" Knuckles asked as Sonic gave him a confused tired expression. "You looked out the window at the small Island and Shadow hit you on the head for being more than two inches closer than necessary to him." Knuckles said.

Sonic shook his head. Did that happen? He didn't remember that at all... "Oh yeah... I forgot." He told Knuckles. Sonic stood up out of his seat and grabbed his small suit case and followed the others off of the plane. Knuckles looked after the blue blur. Yeah something was going on with Sonic... And he was sure it involved the marks on his stomach.

"Wow, Tails! This place is amazing!" Amy said. Rouge and blazed just 'mmhmm-ed' in agreement. Tails, being the modest fox he was, put a hand be hand his head and scratched, embarrassed. "Aw it was nothing guys. Besides I decided since I have all this free time and we're constantly saving the world and in the move... We may need a place to stay from time to time..."

'Who is this We you speak of?' Sonic thought. Yeah sure Tails made the gadgets but Sonic was the one who did all the work. Sonic sighed as he followed the others in the mansion. He sure felt like being pessimistic... Wasn't it his idea to share the credit of fighting Eggman?

After the ladies were lead to their rooms Tails lead the guys to theirs. Sonic's room was on the end of the hall on the right hand side. It was the closest to Shadow's room and his was closet to Silver's room. His was closer to it Tails room and his to Knuckles.

The day was fading fast and pretty soon it would be night time again. Everyone was tired from the long trip especially the fox kit. It seemed that everyone decided to call it a night and had retreated in their rooms. Sonic, however didn't. He went in his room, closed/ locked the door and opened his window. Knowing that his little brother wouldn't put him in harms way, Sonic was glad to see that his room was the farthest away rein the ocean and the closets to the ground.

Sonic escaped out the window and went for a run, oblivious to the red eyes watching him...He ran and ran and felt totally at peace. He was at a beach where the sand made a whistling noise and now he was deep in the heart of a jungle, that seemed rather safe. "Maybe this vacation was what I needed." He said out aloud to himself. He looked around the green area only to notice it was getting darker.

"I better head back home' he thought as the sound of thunderclouds and lighting occurred in the sky. Sonic started to run through the jungle but found that up there seemed to not be an exit in site... He decided to retrace his footsteps...

He ran back the way he had came and recalled that he had made a right to get to the spot he was at so that meant he would make a left... Or would it be a right still... Maybe he wasn't at the right spot and he needed to go back and make a right... Frustrated Sonic decided to walk his way out.

* * *

PRESENT TIME ON THE SAME ISLAND...

Two dark being a arrived above an island that contained Sonic's 'Friends'. "Where has Fleetway gone?!" Said a dar being to one who was purple with a white strip. "Calm down Dark Super Sonic. Fleetway Decided to meet with our host to give our younger selves a better chance of victory."

"DONT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, DARKSPINE SONIC!" Yelled dark super sonic as he made hep is claw like hands draw back ready to strake Darkspine sonic at any moment. Dark super sonic took a deep breath. "I just don't want to lose..."he said as Darkspine looked down at the house. "Do not fear. For we shall not."

* * *

IN THE JUNGLE...

He was LOST! He couldn't find a way out and it seemed that that was how things was gonna be. The sun had practically faded away by now and the blue blur was walking in the dark blind. SNAP! Sonic tensed, he didn't make that sound... Fueled by fear, the blu blur began to run as fast as he could.

He wasn't alone. Something was _watching_ him. Something was _chasing_ him. He ran and ran but, unfortunately, tripped over a rock an hit his knee really hard on another rock. Sonic yelped and held his left knee in pain.

He squeezed his eyes shut tight, believing that by doing so the pain would stop. Feeling the hot and cold sensation slowly disappear, Sonic opened his eyes only to see beady red ones staring back. Heart beating faster, Sonic scooted back, his body telling him that he shouldn't move due to his injury, but he didn't care. He got up off the floor and began to run. He was still able to go fast but it wasn't as fast as he pleased.

He was only three feet away from the house. He turned around to look behind him only to see a Yellow body, red swirly eyes, and blood thirsty teeth looking back at him. Before Sonic knew it he was being thrown against the house. Sonic stuck to the outer wall before falling to his hands and knees.

"Didn't I say we would have fun?" Asked the golden body. And then suddenly Sonic remembered. _Fleetway._ he thought. Sonic was about to say something until Fleetway kicked him in the stomach. Sonic cringed. " It's to bad this is all the time for now." He said as he punched Sonic's already injured knee. Sonic yelled.

Inside the house people seemed to be waking up due to the loud racket. Knuckles had a feeling though that something was wrong and was making his way to the door. Sensing that his time was cut short, Fleetway said "We aren't through here..." And flew up in the sky.

Then he saw them... Darkspine... Dark Super... Fleetway... All of the forms of him. Al of huHe forms that had threatened his sanity and his meaning of a hero... All three of them were above the house, giving him one heck of a look. Sonic's eyes got wide. They weren't supposed to be here... "No." He whispered. The three beings flew off cloaked in the darkness of the night.

the moon being his only light, Sonic looked at his shoes and hugged his knees, ignoring the pain his body was in. He kept on saying no over again until. Knuckles found him. The echidna friend was about to came to a conclusion when something grabbed his head from behind. "noitcellocer oN" said the voice. As soon as the words were spoken the echidna eyes glazed over.

When they came too, all Knuckles knew was that Sonic was outside injured and he knew something was wrong. But what? What had hurt his friend so much? Everyone was outside now, forming a group around Sonic. "What happened?" Asked Tails. "Are you alright?" Amy asked.

Sonic was oblivious to them though. _They_ were free. _They_ were going to kill him. _They_ were going to destroy everything he knew and loved. _They_ weren't going to be heroes. _They_ weren't going to show mercy. _They_ were evil.. **_He_** was evil.

And because of this little bit of information all Sonic could do was mutter "..No.." Over and over agin.

* * *

Silver didn't know Sonic like everyone else did. He didn't know that Sonic never was Afraid of something this badly...(besides Amy of course) he did pint know Sonic to want to kill anyone at all... But he did know that Something was not right in the atmosphere... And that things in this time period may have just taken a turn for the worst...

* * *

SAF: I scared myself writing this one...

METAL SONIC: I wrote my name big : )

SAF: you can't do that! I'm the only one who can so *hmm.*

Metal Sonic: you shall pay for that...

SAF: who cares? If you hurt me some panda bear, some dude who pots in peoples face and others will come and get you so ha!

Metal Sonic: It wouldn't matter. I cannot smell.* pulls out missle launcher, bazooka, and mind control helmet.

SAF: *sweatdrops* well then...uh... Hehe... Read and review guys! *runs almost as fast as sonic!*


End file.
